User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 10- Backstabber
Main Plot: Chloe/Jill/Adrina Adrina: Hey Chloe. Jill: You been crying? Chloe: A little. Adrina: You said you wanted to tell us something. Chloe: Yeah. I'm pregnant. Jill: Are you serious? Chloe: Yeah very. Jill: Oh wow. Adrina: By who? Chloe: Ok it was Jet. Adrina: What? Chloe: We were at one of Seth's parties and we got drunk, we made out and one thing led to another. Adrina: Oh my god. Jill: Can I go kick that boy's ass? Adrina: Jill, Chloe would be even more upset. Jill: Girl, what the hell do you mean Chloe would be upset? Adrina: Chloe happens to have a crush on Jet and it's kinda major. Chloe: Yeah Jill. Jill: But ain't he a player? Chloe: No, he treats Arden like a lady. Jill: Yeah yeah I know. Adrina: Lets get to class. (Chloe closes her locker and walks with Adrina and Jill) Opening Sub Plot: Joy Joy: Ugh! Skye: You sound like you were smoking. Joy: No, I'm frustrated with my website, nobody wants to see my blogs. Katie: Well sounds like you need to spice it up. Skye: Listen to Katie. Harper: If it's by you of all people it's boring. (Walks past them) Katie: Ignore her, she's jealous she doesn't have one like you. Skye: That's why she's got no friends. Joy: What explains Becky? Skye: Assistant. Joy: Now how do I spice it up. Skye: Talk about something to please people. Katie: Yeah. And some girls post up sexy photos. Skye and Joy: KATIE! Katie: I'm not saying to do it. Skye: Still, you're a crazy bitch. Still love you. Joy: Totally (The bell rings as they head off to class) Third Plot: Lindsay (After school; football practice) Rain: Do you find any of them cute? Lindsay: No. Rain: Me neither. Lindsay: Which football player do you hate the most? Rain: Brock Gibson. Lindsay: Ugh, more like Barf Gibson. Rain: I know he's so cocky. Lindsay: And a flirt. Rain: And he acts like all the girls want him. I don't. Lindsay: Me neither. Rain: Well I gotta run. Meet me when you're done. Lindsay: Ok. See ya. (Rain walks away to the parking lot and gets in her car) Brock: Good job guys. Lindsay: Ugh. Brock: Hey Lindsay. (Lindsay rolls her eyes when Brock puts his arm around her) Brock: Checkin' me out? Lindsay: (In a sarcastic tone) ''Oh yeah why else am I always here? Brock: I knew you couldn't resist Brock the rock. ''(Brock smacks Lindsay on the butt) Lindsay: Get off me pervert! Brock: What's your problem? (Lindsay runs to the parking lot and gets in Rain's car) Rain: What's wrong? (Lindsay quickly fastens her seat belt) Lindsay: I don't wanna talk about it.. Just floor it bitch! (Rain drives out of the parking lot and away from the school) Main Plot: Chloe/Jill/Adrina (The next day as Chloe, Adrina and Jill walk in the halls) Adrina: I can't believe you're not a virgin anymore. Jill: I know she's so innocent. Chloe: Sex happens to anyone. I feel like a slut, what if I'm the only one in my grade to? Jill: I know I didn't, Adrina didn't. Arden could have. The guys who even knows. And Donna and Claire shoot. They are so fuckin' innocent. Adrina: What are ou gonna do about the baby? Chloe: Jet and I kinda decided to keep it. Jill: Whoa hold up, Jet as a daddy? Adrina: Jill, Jet's not that bad! So yeah he had a reputation but still he cares about Arden and Chloe Chloe: Adrina's right. Jill: When did you start saying she is? Adrina: Jill, calm down. Jill: Ok, I can't stress you out and we can't keep mentioning this. I mean Arden might be around. (Arden and Jill stop walking as they see eachother) Arden: Eww. Jill: Eww your face. Sub Plot: Joy (At Joy's house as "Saturdays and Sundays" by KSM plays) Skye: You actually took sexy photos? Joy: Yeah to make my site more appealing. Katie: Sha-please. And I'm the crazy bitch? Joy: Yeah. Who said "Some girls take sexy photos?" Not Skye she'd never do anything like that. Skye: She was just saying it not suggesting it. Joy: Can you guys join me? Katie and Skye: OH HELL NO! Joy: What? Skye: We said no! And you are the crazy bitch! Joy: Friends help out other friend though! Katie: We know. Joy: Katie, when Harper framed and got you suspended last year, who helped you get revenge? Katie: You did. Joy: And Skye, remember you helped me through that period when my dad left my mom. Skye: Yeah. We'll help out. (Joy sqeals excitedly) Third Plot: Lindsay (In the cafeteria) Trent: Hey Rain, Lindsay. Lindsay: You know Brock GIbson? Jeff: Know him? We can't stand him. Lindsay: Well yesterday he smacked me on the butt. Trent: What? Rain: Why didn't you tell me? Lindsay: I knew he was an ass but he unwantedly flirted then spanked me. Jeff: That's sexual harrassment Angelina: Hi boys. (Anglina makes a disgusted noise at Rain and Lindsay) Jennifer: And you 2. Jeff: Damn it Angie, why'd you do that? Angelina: Jeff you guys are way too close. Rain: Can the two of you argue later? Cause Brock Gibson smaccked my best friend on the ass. Jennifer: I hate that kid! You need to get him back. Angelina: No she doesn't, revenge may be sweet but it gets bitter in the end. Jennifer: But he smacked her on the butt that's sexual harrassment. Angelina: But God doesn't forgive revenge. And if you fight fire with fire you'll get burned. Rain: Ok we'll think of our own way. Jennifer: No wait. Trent tells me Brock did some unwanted flirting with Lindsay right? Rain: Yeah and? Jennifer: I have an idea. (Jennifer whispers to Rain) Main Plot: Chloe/Jill/Adrina (Arden walks in the music room) Arden: You guys and Jill? Chloe: We're still gonna be friends with her. Adrina: Yeah. Arden: Oh ok then. (They walk out ) Arden: Hey babe. Jet: Hey. (Arden and Jet start making out) Chloe: Jill was probably right. It seems like Arden doesn't want us to be friends with her and that she's wanting to treat us like slaves. Adrina: True. Chloe: I'm not gonna be a servant to her anymore. Adrina: Me neither. Sub Plot: Joy Skye: Smile! (Skye takes risque photos of Katie and Joy) Joy: Skye, your turn. Skye: Oh no, I do not expose myself. Katie: Do it! Skye: Ok fine! Score one for peer pressure! (Katie takes risque photos of Joy and Skye) Joy: Now Katie you go back in there. (Joy takes pics of Skye and Katie) Katie: Good enough for you? Joy: Perfect. (The next day at school) Myles: Hey Joy! You are on fire! (Joy blushes) Katie: Ooh now you're popular. Harper: If you spell out slut. Katie: Oh shut up Harper! Skye: Yeah nobody cares what you have to say. Becky: That is sorta true. Harper: Oh shut up Becky! And in fact hippie girl-- Becky: No! She's right. Harper: Whatever. Joy: And I don't care what people think or say about me. Third Plot: Lindsay (After school) Lindsay: Ooh here comes Brock. Rain: He's gonna get a taste of his own medicine. Lindsay: Hey Brock. Brock: Lindsay Hudson. (Lindsay grabs Brock on the butt) Brock: What are you? Lindsay: Oh what's wrong? Brock: This is wrong? Lindsay: No it's not. We can go to my place and make out and probably you know. I'll kiss you now to prove it. Brock: Ok, I believe you. (Brock closes his eyes and leans int kiss Lindsay. Then Lindsay slaps Brock across the face) Brock: Ow! What the hell was that for?! Lindsay: Harass me again, I will have Rain kill you in your sleep. (Lindsay walks away and gets in her car) Brock: She is so hot. Main Plot: Chloe/Jill/Adrina Chloe: Arden, we're leaving you. Arden: What? Adrina: We don't like the way you treat us. Arden: The way I treat you? Adrina: "Chloe carry my backpack so I can text." Chloe: "Adrina latte now." Chloe and Adrina: "Can't now making out with Jet." Adrina: What happened to you? Arden: Uh high school. Chloe: Just cause you've got a bf doesn't mean you can treat us like servants. Adrina: Yeah and you were much nicer before. Chloe: Much nicer. Adrina: Forget you, Jill was right. Arden: Fine! Adrina: Bitch. Category:Blog posts